


BSD x DRRR Crossover (working title)

by ZorokoRoronoa



Category: Durarara!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, ChuuAtsu, Crossover, F/M, Jealous Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Jealous Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), M/M, Multi, Oc is Port Mafia executive, Omega Verse, Onesided Love, Rare Pairings, Shizuo x Doppo, Vampires, slight shin soukoku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorokoRoronoa/pseuds/ZorokoRoronoa
Summary: This is a story how about it came to these Coloured Gangs with abilitys. And how the strong and sturdy alpha vampire fell in love with the ability using omega.A side Paaring is how the Port Mafia executetive Gravity User alpha vampire fell in love with the the boy whom is able to transform into a Tiger and also is a omega vampire. But they will not have it easy because the Rashomon using alpha vampire has also set his eyes and more on the little transforming tiger.





	BSD x DRRR Crossover (working title)

_ **Chapter** _ _ **1** _

 

**~*~ Kunikida’s PoV~*~**

The blood dripping down out of the deep cut on my left side, one of the many cut’s I got made me dizzier as I walked. Somehow I had the feeling someone was following me… and also being in a part of Japan I really didn’t knew only from my cards and not more…. But as I was told I had to go on a mission in the Part of Tokyo called Ikebukuro. Seemingly I had to fight here too. Yukuzawa-san told me that I only had to do a scoot out mission because of the new group or groups that formed there with ability’s. Also he had his wife with him whom slept on his lap, because he sat on the sofa in his little office. _“Also I got you someone who will get you after you_ _moved_ _into the apartment which we_ _provide_ _for you.”_ I looked at him confused and he explained it, besides stroking the short lime green hair of his a bit younger and pregnant wife. _“Kunikida, you will be taken by a person named Simon, he will show you around that part of Tokyo.”_ he told me and I sighted. The Mission would be around 2 Years. “Yes, Sir.” I answered him. After moving in the apartment, the old and still working flip phone I had with me ringed. “Yeah Kunikida speaking.” the voice on the other end sounded really deep and somehow extremely thickened with a seemingly Russian accent. “ **My name is Simon, and I’m calling you because some Yukuzawa requested it from me.”** after hearing his voice and the accent, Yukuzawa-san told something similar to that to me. “Yeah you are right my name is Kunikida, Doppo.” knowing I opened my ideal book and prepared to write a time down. **“Ah thanks. Kunikida, I would meet you before my sushi shop is that okay? And how does 03:00pm sound?”** with my right hand I wrote the time down. “Yeah it is okay. And your sushi shop is where?” Simon explained to me where to meet, but I never expected to end like that. The person who where following me seemed to be a knife user or his ability where similar to the one of the Gothic boy of the _Port Mafia_. I really didnt want to be here. Damn it, this did totally threw my plans in a chaos. After hearing him call my Name or something similar I started to run again. Damn since the _Guild_ did catch Atsushi and he had to fight them with Akutagawa together, we or more I had not to fight and it was about a year and a half ago. After getting ready for the meeting, which meant I wore a white Shirt my usual Blaizer and a black jeans I went to meet him a half hour earlier as he asked me to. But on that way some of the new ability users here seemed to recognize me from the newspapers. Also so they had the ability to know how my own ability worked and whom I was applied to. Damn the hell where was I?! Still running and attacking, which somehow didn’t work as I was used to, I ended up on a street. My look slowly went hazy and my consciousness where also slowly fading away. The person I collided with before loosing my consciousness because of all the blood I lost through the many cuts and also deep cuts or the deepest on my left side, looked a bit smaller from his height standpoint as I was, he was around a foot smaller than me. The only words I could say before I lost my consciousness where “I’m sorry for the circumstances I cause.” than everything went black.

**~*~** **Kunikida’s** **PoV** **E** **ND** **~*~**

**~*~ Heiwajima’s PoV~*~**

My work where slowly going even if the work for Tom, whom I was body guarding where minimal. That Izaya wasn’t annoying meant it was a good day. So all in all it was a quiet day. Only the thing was there where some new kind of trouble makers on the lose, and I’m not talking about Izaya he was his own kind of trouble maker. The persons had some weird kind of…. How should I call it… Ability where the thing what came to mind for that. They where dangerous and most of them where in some groups or how you could say, _coloured gangs_. Even if the Gang called _Dollars_ where still active, through that kind of Ability thing or how ever I should call it, made a return in those _coloured gangs_. Which was probably really bad, those gangs had those ability’s or whatever, and where organized as gangs so… this I really don’t have to explain how hellish bad that is. My look went to Tom and he smiled, _“This gangs…”_ he also where worried because of the… what ever… groups formed and they had their good old conflicts which we made often to get them separated. We both where on a big street and than someone collided with me and I looked shocked at him. He was even if he collapsed half on me around a feet taller than me, his clothes where red and sticky. His only sentence where he where sorry for the problems he will cause. He had dark blond hair which where short until his a bit longer shoulder long ponytail. He wore a glasses and clenched to a book which had _> Ideal<_ written on it. His eye colour I didnt knew, he closed them to fast. For that I loved to be strong so I had no problems to pick him up and seeing the look of Tom. _“Shizuo you know who he is?”_ was he important?! Fuck it, he was badly hurt and I growled at Tom. “Even if I really don’t know who he is and why he is here and collided with me…. That is fucking not important right now, don’t you see we loosing time here?!” the one person I knew who would work at that time was Shinra. After getting the person, who ever he was, up bridal style I made my way as fast as possible to Shinra. Arriving there I really knocked at the door… he didn’t react so I went and kicked his door. _ >What the hell…. Shizuo what the he…. Who is he?!<_ growling I went inside his flat. “Damn the hell… he fell into my arms. And he is bleeding really badly… so please help him…” normally I would not plead with someone but the guy in my arms, maybe he was in my age, where still bleeding. He could be helpful… the book he had… Shinra smiled mysteriously… what the fuck why did he grin like that at me?! The doctor took me and the guy in my arms to a separate room where he had a little kind of OP Room and urged me to put the other blond guy down on the table and than he kicked me out. I could only wait in that time Celty spoke or more wrote over her mobile device to me. _~Hey Shizuo. What happened?~_ softly I explained it to her. _~Ah I understand, but is he someone important… that Book or what it is looks interesting.~_ nodding I opened it. “Ah, it is a Kunikida, Doppo. So we have a Name, his Name is Kunikida.” after going trough it Celty looked at me curious. _~And something besides his name?!~_ she tipped and I shook my head. “He seems to have some kind of Ideal, maybe I should ask him when he is awake.” she agreed and after a few hours Shinra came out of that sort of an OP Room. “Shinra… what is with him?” the point why I rescued him, I could not explain it to myself. _> Don’t worry, he is okay but I only had to sew some deep cuts together. But Shizuo where did you found him?! The other things I found out you have to find out for yourself.<_ he told me and as long as Kunikida would wake up again. Than I managed to convince Shinra to call me if he would wake up, but I had get back to work with Tom.

**~*~ Heiwajima’s PoV END~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N.: Hello, I thought I will write my first BSD Story. And sorry I totally ship Kunikida x Shizuo…. Sorry… in advance… So the Story will have a bit of ChuuAtsuAku/ and a lot of ChuuAtsu and being in the most part about Kunikida x Shizuo. Also the Boys are Omegas and Vampires. So it plays in the Omega Verse and Vampire Verse. But the BSD Characters have their respective powers still to their Omega and Vamp Sides. Also I will make shamelessly own advertising for two of my other fanfics (but only if the one I’m writing is finnished than you will get both as some kind of self - advertising. With the one in the Utapri Genre I’m still in love even if it took a lot out of me.


End file.
